Wounded Queen
by Lady Vanna
Summary: Perang Beruna kedua telah usai. Susan menangani para prajurit yang terluka dan Caspian menyadari Susan sendiri juga terluka. Ia tak tahu luka yang dialami oleh Susan bukan hanya luka yang ada di tubuhnya, tetapi juga luka yang membekas pada ingatannya setelah 1300 tahun berlalu. Luka yang dialami oleh Kings and Queen of Old. Luka yang terbuka kembali oleh kedatangan Caspian.
1. The Curse Called Memories

**Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader, sekarang saya bisa menghasilkan fanfict sendiri... **

**Jujur, semenjak saya menonton The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian, saya langsung jatuh cinta pada Suspian. Tapi kita semua tahu, akhirnya Caspian akan bersama dengan Ramandu's Daughter #menangis. Entahlah, chemistry antara Anna Popplewell dan Ben Barnes tampak sangat nyata, dan chemistry ini tidak saya temukan pada Laura Brent - Ben Barnes. Saya tahu, banyak yang membenci penambahan Suspian di film, namun bagi saya hal ini memperjelas alasan Susan untuk melupakan Narnia, Caspian menikah dengan Ramandu's Daughter. **

**Fanfiction Narnia dalam bahasa Indonesia sepertinya kurang diminati. Miris memang, sementara di Twitter Narnians Indonesia bisa membuat TTWW, and even Will Poulter noticed that (wohoo... thanks Will). Namun saya akan tetap berusaha membuat fanfict Narnia dalam bahasa Indonesia, dan merupakan suatu kebanggan bagi saya jika anda mau membaca bahkan mereview fanfict saya.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, Chronicles of Narnia series belonged to C.S. Lewis, Suspian belonged to Andrew Adamson :)**

* * *

_**×Chapter 01 : The Curse Called Memories×**_

_How can I love  
when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

Perang telah usai. Miraz dan Sopespian sudah meninggal. Para prajurit dan jendral bangsa Telmarine telah menyerahkan senjata dan dirinya. Hutan di dekat Beruna kini berubah menjadi bangsal darurat. Para prajurit –baik Narnians maupun Telmarine- yang terluka dibaringkan di tanah.

Caspian memperhatikan itu semua dalam diam. Matanya menatap sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya. Queen Susan. Jemari putihnya kini sudah berubah menjadi merah, terbalut oleh darah. Benak Caspian bertanya-tanya, kemanakah Kings and Queen of Old lainnya? Mengapa mereka membiarkan Queen Susan seorang diri membantu para prajurit ini?

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka," ujar Professor Cornelius tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Caspian tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Queen Susan.

"Setelah berperang, mereka akan berbagi tugas. High King Peter akan menemani Queen Lucy membantu para prajurit yang sekarat dengan healing cordial-nya. Tentu saja hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Walaupun Queen Lucy mendapat gelar The Valiant, bukan berarti ia sanggup mengatasi hal itu sendiri. Dan King Edmund..."

"Akan bersama dengan Queen Susan," sela Caspian.

"Benar sekali. King Edmund akan selalu bersama dengan Queen Susan, dimanapun mereka berada," tambah Professor Cornelius.

"Tapi saat ini King Edmund tidak ada disini?" protes Caspian.

"High King Peter tidak bisa menemani Queen Lucy karena Aslan ingin berbicara dengannya. Mau tak mau King Edmund harus menemani Queen Lucy dan meninggalkan Queen Susan."

"Mengapa King Edmund sangat dekat dengan Queen Susan?"

"Ah... mereka semua menjadi sangat dekat setelah pertempuran melawan Jadis. Namun, antara King Edmund dan Queen Susan terdapat suatu ikatan yang sangat kuat. Ikatan yang terbentuk saat..."

"Professor! Kami butuh bantuanmu!" seru salah seorang prajurit yang kini bertugas sebagai salah satu petugas medis.

Professor Cornelius segera berlari menghampiri prajurit itu, meninggalkan Caspian yang terdiam dalam pertanyaannya.

'Ikatan? Ikatan apa?' benaknya terus berputar mencari jawaban. Ia tak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada pertanyaannya.

"Caspian."

Caspian segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Queen Susan yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Ya, my Queen?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang... ah ti...tidak..."

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" potong Susan.

"Anything, milady," jawab Caspian.

"Tolong jaga Tink."

"Tink?"

"This jaguar. She is Tink. Tolong panggil aku jika terjadi perdarahan lagi," ujar Susan lalu menunjuk ke arah kaki jaguar yang tampak terbalut dengan perban yang mulai kemerahan, "dan berikan air ini jika ia terbangun," tambah Susan lalu mengulurkan ember kecil yang terisi air separuh.

Caspian memperhatikan tangan Susan yang gemetar saat menyerahkan ember kecil itu dan sekilas melihat darah yang kembali mengalir di tangan Susan. Ia segera sadar, darah itu bukanlah darah para prajurit yang ditolong oleh Susan. Darah itu, darah Susan sendiri.

"Baik, yang mulia. Uhm... apakah saya perlu memanggilkan Professor Cornelius untuk mengobati tangan anda?"

"Oh, ini?" tanya Susan lalu memperhatikan tangannya yang terluka, "Tidak perlu, ini hanya luka kecil," ujar Susan lembut.

"Tapi..."

"Dengar, Caspian, masih banyak prajurit yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan daripada aku. Dan, oh, terima kasih atas bantuanmu menjaga Tink," potong Susan lalu berjalan menjauh, menghampiri seorang faun yang kini sedang membalut lengan salah satu prajurit Telmarine.

Caspian berlutut di sebelah Tink dan mengusap kepala Tink dengan lembut. Rasa sakit tampak sangat jelas tergambar di wajah jaguar itu. Berkali-kali Caspian mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha mencari keberadaan Queen Susan. Suatu gerakan kecil nyaris luput dari perhatian Caspian. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tink dan melihat jaguar itu menatapnya dengan mata sedikit memicing. Caspian meraih ember kecil yang berada di dekatnya.

"Apakah kau mau minum, Tink?" tanya Caspian lembut.

"Please, your highness," jawab Tink dengan suara lemah.

Caspian sedikit mengangkat kepala Tink dan mengulurkan ember kecil itu ke hadapannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berdebam. Caspian dan Tink sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sumber bunyi itu. Queen Susan. Di dekat kakinya tergeletak sebuah ember kecil yang –tadinya- berisi air.

"Pergilah, yang mulia. Queen Susan lebih membutuhkanmu," bisik Tink lembut.

Caspian mengangguk lalu meletakkan kepala Tink ke rerumputan dengan perlahan, kemudian berjalan ke arah Susan yang masih memegangi tangannya yang terluka. Perdarahan yang dialami Susan tampaknya semakin parah. Tangan Susan kini sudah sewarna dengan gaun merahnya. Cairan merah yang menetes, mau tak mau membuat Caspian sedikit mual dan ketakutan.

"Queen Susan..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Caspian. Tadi aku tak sengaja melamun," potong Susan.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku lebih mengerti keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yang seperti ini kau sebut baik-baik saja?" tanya Caspian tak percaya, "Lihat, kau bahkan membuat jejak darah di lantai. Apa kau tidak sadar?" tambah Caspian mulai emosi.

"Aku..."

"Tidak, jangan memprotesku lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku membalut lukamu terlebih dahulu," sela Caspian lalu meraih tangan Susan yang terluka.

Mata Susan membulat, melihat tangan kecoklatan Caspian yang memegang tangannya yang berlumur darah.

**_ Saat itu adalah tahun kelima pemerintahan Pevensies. Walaupun sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak Jadis dikalahkan, para pengikutnya masih banyak. Mereka bersembunyi di kedalaman hutan, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membangkitkan kembali Ratu mereka._**

**_ Selama lima tahun itu pula, telah banyak peminang yang datang ke Cair Paravel untuk meminang Raja dan Ratu Narnia tersebut. Terutama Queen Susan yang kecantikannya sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Sudah tak terhitung pelamar yang datang padanya. Seolah tak ada hari di Cair tanpa kedatangan beratus-ratus hadiah yang indah bagi Susan. Namun Susan masih bergeming, tak sedikitpun melirik para peminangnya, walaupun tiap hari semakin banyak pelamar yang datang. Entahlah, walaupun Peter dan Edmund sudah berusaha 'menakut-nakuti' para pelamar itu, tetapi mereka masih terus datang dan memenuhi Cair._**

**_ Hari itu, tidak seperti biasanya, Susan memutuskan untuk berkuda keluar dari Cair tanpa disertai oleh saudara-saudaranya maupun pengawalnya. Ia berkuda menuju _****Lantern Waste****_. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Peter telah memperingatkan mereka semua untuk tidak pergi ke _****Lantern Waste ****_sendiri. Karena menurut desas-desus, disanalah para pengikut Jadis bersembunyi. Susan sangat mengetahui hal itu, tentu saja, namun ia membutuhkan kesunyian _****Lantern Waste ****_untuk beristirahat sejenak._**

**_ Setibanya di _****Lantern Waste****_, Susan mengikatkan kudanya ke salah satu pohon_****_dan berjalan di sekitar sana. Tiba-tiba terdengar gemerisik dari balik pepohonan dan semak-semak. Susan membalikkan badannya dan mengambil anak panahnya._**

**_ "_****Who****_'_****s there****_?" teriaknya ke arah pepohonan._**

**_ Tak ada jawaban._**

**_ "_****Show yourself****_!" teriaknya lagi._**

**_ Dua ekor serigala tiba-tiba meloncat dari balik pohon dan menjatuhkan Susan sebelum ia sempat mengarahkan anak panahnya._**

**_ "_****Well, well, well,****_ lihat siapa yang kita temukan. Queen Susan the Gentle. Queen of Narnia," tiba-tiba muncul seekor serigala lagi dan berjalan ke arah Susan._**

**_ "Lepaskan aku!" ujar Susan dengan menggertakkan gigi._**

**_ "Tidak akan semudah itu, Queen Su..."_**

**_ Serigala itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tak bergerak lagi, mata pedang tampak menembus jantung hewan itu. Sebelum Susan sempat berpikir, kedua serigala yang menahannya tiba-tiba melarikan diri. Susan hanya bisa menatap dengan heran._**

**_ "_****Are you okay, milady****_?" terdengar suara di sebelahnya._**

**_ Susan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati ia menatap kedalam mata kecoklatan._**

**_ "Aku... argh..." Susan mencoba untuk duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, namun rasa sakit yang menyergapnya membuat ia terjatuh kembali._**

**_ Lelaki yang menolongnya itu dengan sigap membantu Susan untuk duduk. Susan melihat ke arah tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah dan menemukan beberapa bekas cakaran dan gigitan serigala yang tadi menyergapnya._**

**_ "_****Wait a minute, your higness****_," lelaki penolongnya itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Susan._**

**_ Tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu kembali dan membersihkan luka Susan lalu membalutnya dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan Susan telah terbalut dengan baik._**

**_ "Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak menolongku," ujar Susan._**

**_ "Itu adalah kewajibanku, _****milady****_. Bolehkah sekarang aku mengantar anda kembali ke Cair?"_**

**_ "Dengan senang hati... tunggu, kau..."_**

Susan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia kembali terfokus pada tangan Caspian.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!" seru Susan lalu berusaha menarik tangannya dari tangan Caspian.

"Queen Susan! Apa kau mau mati konyol hanya karena kehabisan darah?" balas Caspian marah, tak mengendorkan pegangannya pada tangan Susan.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku, Caspian! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!" mata kebiruan Susan kini mulai tergenang air mata,"Kumohon," tambahnya lirih.

Caspian menatap mata Susan dan menemukan secercah rasa putus asa, terluka dan takut? Caspian menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Kumohon, Caspian," bisik Susan lagi.

Caspian melepaskan tangannya kemudian melangkah mundur perlahan. Ia berusaha menatap mata Susan, tetapi Susan tak mau mengangkat pandangannya. Susan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum membalikkan badannya dan mencoba untuk berlari menjauhi Caspian. Tiba-tiba kegelapan menyergapnya, dan Susan terjatuh.

"Queen Susan!" seru Caspian lalu berlari ke arah Susan, menangkapnya sebelum Susan menyentuh rerumputan.

"Queen Susan..." panggil Caspian.

Susan berusaha membuka matanya.

"Ed..."

Dan semuanya kembali gelap.

* * *

_**So, this is it, the chapter 1. What do you think, guys? Please read and review :)**_


	2. I Can't Lose You

**Awalnya, author ingin mengupdate fanfict ini tanggal 9 Juli kemarin. Tribute untuk Georgie Henley.**

**Tapi, ternyata 'terjebak' di fandom PoppyLovers_INA, dan tidak sempat mengupdate :(**

**Untungnya minggu ini, author mendapat 3 hari libur (wohoo...), sehingga bisa mengupdate sekarang :)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except the plot :)**

* * *

×Chapter 02 : I Can't Lose You×

_They don't know how special you are  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us_

"Ini yang terakhir, yang mulia," ujar Reepicheep mendekati seorang prajurit Telmarines dengan luka tusukan di dadanya.

Dengan cepat Lucy berlutut di sebelah prajurit muda itu dan meneteskan healing cordial-nya ke mulut prajurit yang tersengal-sengal. Lucy memperhatikan pemuda itu menelan healing cordial-nya dan dengan perlahan nafasnya kembali teratur. Lucy menghembuskan nafas dengan lega lalu berdiri dan menyendarkan dirinya pada Edmund.

"Kita berhasil, Lue..." ujar Edmund lalu meremas bahu Lucy dengan lembut.

"Hm?"

"Kita menyelamatkan semuanya..." jawab Edmund.

"Ya, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku tak memiliki healing cordial," Lucy memejamkan matanya dan gemetar.

"Hei, hei... jangan bayangkan hal itu, Lue," Edmund memperingati.

"Maaf..."

"Tak masalah," Edmund tersenyum.

Suara derap kaki membuat Edmund dan Lucy sontak membalikkan badannya dan mendapati mereka berhadapan dengan Glenstorm.

"Your majesties, please come with me," ujar Glenstorm, tampak sedikit kepanikan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Glenstorm?" tanya Edmund.

"Queen Susan, dia..."

Belum sempat Glenstorm menjelaskan maksudnya, Edmund sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah tempat para prajurit yang terluka. Ia tahu, pembagian tugas pada masa itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Glenstorm meraih tangan Lucy lalu mendudukkannya ke punggung kudanya dan berlari mengejar Edmund.

Tak berapa lama, Edmund tiba disana dan melihat beberapa orang berkumpul. Edmund yakin kalau Susan ada di sana. Ia berusaha melewati kumpulan orang itu. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya merasa bahwa ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Susan terbaring di sana, kulit putihnya tampak semakin pucat begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang biasa terlihat berwarna merah jambu. Edmund menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat tangan Susan yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Emosi menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan perdarahannya?" bentak Edmund.

"Maafkan kami, yang mulia. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan perdarahannya, tetapi sama sekali tidak berhasil," jawab salah satu faun yang berdiri di sana.

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Edmund pelan.

"Susan..." Lucy yang baru tiba segera berlari menerobos orang-orang itu dan meraih botol healing cordial-nya.

"Jangan, Queen Lucy," suara berat berhasil menghentikan Lucy untuk meneteskan healing cordial-nya pada Susan.

Semua orang yang ada di sana segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seorang pria tua tambun dengan rambut yang memutih.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Edmund, tangannya meraih pedang yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Maafkan hamba, yang mulia. Saya adalah professor Cornelius, guru dari Prince Caspian," jawab pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu mencegah Lucy memberikan healing cordial pada Susan?" tanya Edmund lagi.

"Kita tidak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Queen Susan terluka. Kalau luka ini disebabkan oleh senjata salah satu jenderal Telmarines, maka pemberian healing cordial akan membuat luka ini semakin memburuk."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Healing cordial akan menyembuhkan berbagai macam luka, mulai dari luka yang terkecil hingga yang terparah sekalipun. Namun, senjata yang dimiliki oleh para jenderal Telmarines telah diolesi oleh racun yang mampu mencegah terjadinya pembekuan darah, dan jika racun tersebut tercampur dengan healing cordial maka yang akan terjadi adalah reaksi kebalikannya. Luka tersebut akan semakin parah. Dan dari apa yang terlihat, sepertinya luka yang dialami Queen Susan memang disebabkan oleh racun itu," jelas professor Cornelius.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" suara Lucy terdengar sangat lirih.

"Kita harus menunggu hingga Queen Susan sadar dan menanyakan hal ini padanya."

"Katakan kau bisa membuat antidote-nya," ujar Edmund dingin.

"Tentu saja. Hanya saja, bahan-bahan untuk membuat antidote itu ada di rumahku di tepi Owlwood ," jawab professor Cornelius pelan.

Edmund mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Susan yang masih terbaring di rerumputan. Edmund mengguncang tubuh Susan dengan lembut, mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Sue... wake up..." bisik Edmund.

Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Wake up Sue!" ujar Edmund keras.

"Ed..." Lucy memeluk Edmund dari belakang, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Damn it, Sue! I said wake up!" seru Edmund, tak sadar ia kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Susan lebih keras.

Air mata kini mulai mengalir di wajah Edmund yang memucat, sementara Lucy sudah terisak-isak sejak tadi.

**_Mereka telah berhasil mendekati wilayah Narnia. Kurang lebih dua hari lagi Splendour Hyaline akan menepi. Edmund memandang Susan yang sedang membaca salah satu buku di kabin Edmund._**

**_ "Kita selamat, Sue... kita akan kembali ke Narnia..." ujar Edmund lalu berjalan mendekati Susan dan menepuk bahu Susan dengan lembut._**

**_ "Ya... aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau saja Mr. Tumnus tidak mempunyai ide ini... Bisa saja aku..." Susan memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus bayangan yang hinggap di benaknya._**

**_ "Hei, hei... hentikan hal itu, Sue..." Edmund memeluk Susan, menangkannya._**

**_ "I'm so sorry, I can't help it. I am the cause of all this," bisik Susan lirih, air matanya mulai membasahi pakaian Edmund._**

**_ "It's okay, Sue... We're gonna be okay," bisik Edmund, semakin mempererat pelukannya._**

**_ Ketukan –atau lebih tepatnya gedoran- di pintu kabin membuat Edmund segera berdiri dan Susan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata di balik tangannya._**

**_ "Come in!" perintah Edmund._**

**_ Mr. Tumnus masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, kepanikan tampak jelas terlukis di wajahnya._**

**_ "Mr. Tumnus? Ada apa?"_**

**_ "Oh, yang mulia, kau tak akan mempercayai hal ini. Kau tak akan mempercayai hal ini. Splendour Hyaline di serang..." kata Mr. Tumnus dengan sangat cepat._**

**_ "Apa? Kau pasti bercanda," tanya Susan tak percaya._**

**_ "Tidak, Queen Susan, tidak," jawab Mr. Tumnus._**

**_ Edmund segera berlari mengambil pedang dan memakai perlengkapannya. Susan berdiri dan meraih busur serta anak panahnya._**

**_ "No, Susan. Stay here..." perintah Edmund._**

**_ "No, I'm going with you,"jawab Susan._**

**_ "Susan..."_**

**_ "No, Ed! Don't you understand? I am the cause of all this! I couldn't stay here, while our people are dying!" seru Susan._**

**_ "But..."_**

**_ "Edmund, please..." potong Susan._**

**_ "Okay,but promise me one thing," pinta Edmund akhirnya._**

**_ "Anything."_**

**_ "Just stay safe, okay."_**

**_ "I... okay..." ujar Susan akhirnya._**

**_ Edmund membuka pintu kabinnya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sangat terkejut. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam bersenjatakan pedang panjang sudah naik ke atas Splendour Hyaline dan menyerang para kru Splendour meraih pedangnya dan segera bergabung dengan kru Splendour Hyaline yang lainnya, sementara Susan naik ke atas dek Splendour Hyaline dan mulai menarik busurnya. _**

**_ Edmund mengalihkan pandangannya dari lawannya yang telah terjatuh, mencari keberadaan Susan. Ketakutan yang sangat melingkupinya. Seorang dengan pakaian hitam berhasil mengendap-endap ke belakang Susan dan mengarahkan mata pedangnya pada Susan yang masih berkonsentrasi pada musuh di bawah._**

**_ "SUE! Watch out!" teriak Edmund lalu berusaha untuk berlari ke arah Susan, namun seorang musuh telah berdiri di hadapannya, menutupi pandangannya dari Susan._**

**_ Susan yang mendengar teriakan Edmund segera menolehkan kepalanya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya ketakutan. Ia berusaha untuk mengarahkan busurnya, namun dengan mudah busur itu terjatuh dari tangannya._**

**_ "If I can't have you, my queen, no one can have you either..." ujar orang itu lalu menikam Susan dengan pedangnya._**

**_ "Susan!" seru Edmund lalu berlari ke arah Susan yang terjatuh dan menyerang orang yang menyerang Susan hingga orang itu tak sadarkan diri._**

**_ "Susan... wake up..." pinta Edmund, menyandarkan tubuh Susan pada tubuhnya dan membiarkan darah Susan membasahi pakaiannya._**

**_ "Ed..." bisik Susan, berusaha membuka matanya._**

**_ "Sue..." kali ini Edmund sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya._**

**_ Edmund menggendong Susan dan berjalan menuju ke kabinnya._**

**_ "Lord Peridan," panggil Edmund._**

**_ "Ya,King Edmund?" Lord Peridan berjalan tergesa mendekatinya._**

**_ "Queen Susan? Apa yang..."_**

**_ "Cepat panggilkan Mr. Tumnus, aku tahu ia bisa menangani luka ini," potong Edmund._**

**_ "Baik, yang mulia."_**

**_ "Dan oh, tolong amankan orang itu," Edmund menunjuk orang yang menyerang Susan tadi, "kita akan membawanya pada Peter sebelum kita mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya," ujar Edmund lalu kembali berjalan ke arah kabinnya._**

**_ Setibanya di kabin, Edmund meletakkan Susan ke atas kasur dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit terlihat jelas di wajah Susan. Edmund mengambil sepotong kain dan menekannya di atas luka Susan, berusaha menghentikan perdarahannya._**

**_ "I'm so sorry Sue... I'm so sorry..." bisik Edmund._**

**_ Pintu kabin terbuka dan Mr. Tumnus berjalan –setengah berlari- ke arah Edmund dan Susan. Di tangannya terdapat baskom berisi air dan perban. Dengan diam Mr. Tumnus membersihkan luka Susan dan membalutnya dengan perban._**

**_ "She's gonna be okay, right?" tanya Edmund dengan suara bergetar, tak yakin karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa luka yang dialami Susan sangat parah, dan kemungkinan besar ia kehilangan banyak darah._**

**_ "Maafkan saya, yang mulia. Saya tidak begitu yakin. Tampaknya Queen Susan telah kehilangan banyak darah. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menolong Queen Susan hanyalah healing cordial Queen Lucy."_**

**_ "Tapi ia bisa bertahan hingga kita tiba di Narnia, kan?" tanya Edmund lagi._**

**_ "Kita hanya bisa berdoa, yang mulia," jawab Mr. Tumnus kemudian membungkuk pada Edmund dan meninggalkan kabinnya._**

**_ Edmund menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sebelah kasur dan menggenggam tangan Susan dan kembali menangis._**

**_ "I'm so sorry Sue... I'm so sorry..." gumamnya berulang kali._**

**_ Di sisa waktu pelayaran mereka, Edmund sama sekali tak meninggalkan Susan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia akan terus berada di sisi Susan. Terkadang ia mencoba mencari denyut nadi Susan untuk memastikan kalau Susan masih hidup –dan untuk menenangkan dirinya-._**

**_ Saat Splendour Hyaline sudah menepi di pantai Narnia, Edmund menggendong Susan turun dan menemukan Lucy sudah menunggunya di dermaga. Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata Edmund. Lucy segera berlari mendekat dan meraih healing cordialnya. Lucy meneteskan healing cordialnya dan menunggu dengan perasaan takut._**

**_ Perlahan rona kemerahan mulai kembali di wajah pucat Susan, matanya mulai bergetar seolah berusaha untuk membuka._**

**_ "Sue?" panggil Edmund tak yakin._**

**_ "... Ed?" bisik Susan lirih lalu membuka matanya._**

**_ Lucy segera memeluk Susan yang masih berada di gendongan Edmund._**

**_ "Lue? Aku ada di mana?" tanya Susan bingung._**

**_ "Kita sudah tiba di Narnia,Sue. Kita selamat," jawab Edmund tak bisa meneyembunyikan rasa lega dan bahagianya._**

**_ "Benarkah?"_**

**_ Lucy dan Edmund menganggukkan kepala._**

**_ "I'm sorry Sue, I'm so sorry..." bisik Edmund._**

**_ "Hey," Susan mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Edmund, "It's alright, Ed. I'm fine..." ujar Susan pelan._**

**_ "I can't lose you, Sue... we can't lose you..."_**

**_ "You didn't," janji Susan lalu tersenyum lemah._**

****"Kau melanggar janjimu, Sue..." bisik Edmund.

* * *

_**A.N : Menurut author, Edmund memang tidak mengenal Professor Cornelius. Saat Peter dan Susan bersama Caspian dan Trumpkin tiba di ruang kerja Professor, Edmund berada di menara istana, sehingga tidak mendengar perkataan Caspian tentang Professor. Saat mereka kembali ke Aslan's How, mereka terlalu 'sibuk' memikirkan para prajurit yang terkurung di istana. Dan saat mereka mulai menyusun rencana melawan Miraz,author rasa tidak mungkin Ed berkenalan dengan Professor. **_

_**So, this is it, the chapter 2. What do you think, guys? Please read and review :)**_


End file.
